


In The Morning (Do You Remember A Thing?)

by orphan_account



Series: Drunken Confessions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Hangover, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up the next morning terrified. What if Poe remembers? What if he doesn't? What if he meant it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning (Do You Remember A Thing?)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING A DREADFUL HUMAN BEING.
> 
> So I promised everyone this would be up weeks ago and obviously it wasn't. I'm so sorry it's taken me three months to get this done, I've been dreadfully busy and I completely stopped writing for a couple of months because I had so much else to do. I actually forgot about this for a while then came across it half-finished in the back of a folder and realised I really ought to get it done. So here it is, and I'm sorry about the wait, and this probably isn't my best work because I'll be rusty after my time off so I might rewrite it later? But you guys all deserve something now so here it is - unedited in all its glory. (So if you see errors please tell me because I'm sure they are legion and I will edit it properly at some point).
> 
> I could keep giving you excuses but you don't want excuses, you want answers and our darling Finn and Poe, so I'll shut up now. But I really am so sorry and I can't apologise enough. I love you all and I hope you like this after all the waiting.

Finn had never been a heavy sleeper, and the floor was uncomfortable at best, so he wasn’t surprised when he woke up jarringly at 5.30am.

His eyes flickered straight away to the bed. It was dark, still before sunrise, but he could just about make out the outline of Poe, facing away, still dead to the world. Finn felt a mild pang before turning away, rolling slowly to his feet and allowing his blanket to drift to the floor.

Memories of last night were still at the forefront of his mind. Finn almost wished he’d had a bit more to drink so he couldn’t picture it in such perfect clarity. Poe… Poe had been drunk. Very drunk. He hadn’t meant anything. Finn hadn’t been in the Resistance for long, but he knew that the protocol after incidences like this was to ignore them. He wasn’t quite sure how to do that when his mind fixated on nothing else, but he would try. For Poe’s sake if not his own.

Poe wouldn’t be up for hours, so Finn decided his best bet was to act normal. He would just go about his morning routine and everything would be fine. Mind made up, he started to root around in the dark for his clothes, hoping his usual workout would help him clear his mind.

/

The training room, unsurprisingly for such an early hour, was almost empty. There were a few faces Finn vaguely remembered from other morning workouts, but no-one he felt the need to greet. It was difficult to make friends when everyone treated you with an awkward air of awe.

Stormtroopers had been expected to be in peak physical condition, but their idea of a ‘training room’ was a lot different. It had involved roped-out spaces for fighting each other, heavy weights to carry, and senior officers patrolling all around to make sure you weren’t slacking. The Resistance’s room was far more multi-purpose. There were weights, and you could set out a sparring space, but there were also beeping machines that you could run on and bars for chin-ups and agility exercises. No-one told you what to do and you could work at the pace you wanted – although obviously you were more useful if you built up your fitness. Finn had been unsure when Poe had first showed him if the relaxed attitude would suit him, but all the soldiers were set a training plan and Finn found it easy enough to follow that.

Unfortunately, following a set plan that you could do in your sleep left far too much room for thoughts to creep in. Finn had barely started warming up when Poe started to slide back into his mind.

Did the man actually like him? He certainly seemed to see Finn as a friend. True, he wasn’t on base half the time, but he always made an effort to spend time with Finn when he was around. He went out of his way to help and be kind. Yes, Poe was kind to everyone, but he did seem to be especially kind to Finn. Which had to make them friends. Hopefully. Maybe. Finn would always have doubts.

But did Poe like him more than that? Finn found that very doubtful. Poe was too nice. He had his pick of anyone on the base, and that wasn’t even an exaggeration. Plus, if the rumours were true, Poe was into the cocksure, adventurous sort. Not ex-Stormtroopers who didn’t know how to act without following someone else’s orders.

From all that Finn had seen, people did stupid things when they were drunk. There were a lot of regrets the next day. Poe, presumably, had just had a bit too much to drink and tried to do something stupid. Maybe he had thought Finn was someone else, like Jess (although Finn was fairly sure Jess was a lesbian). Or maybe he just hadn’t been aware of what he was doing. In any case, he didn’t really want Finn, and Finn needed to stop thinking about it before he made himself insane.

Determined to get Poe out of his head, Finn grabbed a slightly heavier set of weights than normal and set about starting his workout.

/

Two hours later, Finn was covered in sweat and full of panic at returning to his room.

Normally he would only work out for an hour or so in the morning, but he kept thinking about the possibility of Poe being awake when he returned and putting it off. The last thing Finn wanted was awkwardness, and he knew that was what he would get. Even if Poe had forgotten everything, Finn wasn’t sure that he could act normally around him.

Damn alcohol and its ability to make people say shit they didn’t mean.

Knowing he couldn’t put things off any longer, Finn slung his towel around his neck and started to trudge back towards his room.

It was a slightly more respectable hour, so he passed a few people he recognised on the way. He even saw Jess looking somewhat worse for wear trudging towards the canteen, but fortunately she didn’t see him. Given her alcohol intake she might not remember much, but the woman had a liver of steel. It was probable that she has seen him and Poe leaving and drawn all the wrong conclusions.

(No matter how much Finn wanted them to be right. But that was just a dream.)

As he approached his door, he became aware of a noise from inside. There was a strange mumbling, and then a surprisingly loud crash as though something has been knocked over.

Shit. Poe was awake.

Praying that the force was with him and Poe had entirely forgotten the previous night, Finn carefully pushed open the door.

He was greeted with the sight of Poe hopping around on one leg, attempting to put on a sock. His hair was rumpled and there was a bruise blooming on his cheek. Behind him, a drawer seemed to have been knocked out and its contents were now scattered all over the floor. But Finn didn’t pay any attention to that. Poe’s eyes had locked onto his, and he couldn’t look away.

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Finn tried to make the quest        ion innocuous but his voice came out about an octave higher than normal. Poe looked like a kid caught doing something naughty. It was kind of adorable.

Finn tried to block out that errant thought, but it wasn’t working.

“Finn. I’m so sorry.” Poe finally finished putting on his sock and put his foot down, almost overbalancing as he stepped on an engine part. A swear word Finn didn’t know tumbled out of his mouth.

“About what?” Finn stepped further inside, dumping his water bottle and sweaty towel by the door. He really needed a shower – he could feel sweat congealing unpleasantly at the back of his neck.

“Last night.” Poe paused. “You didn’t need to give me your bed, you should have made me sleep on the floor. And I’m sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. I tend to be a bit too honest when I’m drunk.”

Finn took a moment to process. Was Poe suggesting… he couldn’t be.

“I don’t mind the floor. It’s more comfortable than the barracks I’m used to, honestly. The bed feels strange half the time.”

The reminder of Finn’s past seemed to trouble Poe, and Finn tried to hurry on. He didn’t want that expression on Poe Dameron’s face. Finn didn’t need his pity.

“And erm, everyone does stupid things when they’re drunk?” His voice rose as he finished, unsure.

Poe seemed to accept his, although his face fell slightly. His shoulders seemed to slump.

“Yes, but I should have been more respectful. I know that not everyone shares my sexuality, and it was wrong of me to presume.”

Finn was confused. There was also a tiny bit of hope blossoming in his chest.

“What?”

“I… well, I suppose I can’t hide that I’m attracted to you now, but I know not everyone is attracted to members of the same sex-“

“You’re attracted to me?” That was at least two octaves too high, but Finn didn’t care. Poe was attracted to him? Poe actually _liked_ him?

What had he ever done to deserve this?

Poe blinked. “I asked you to have sex with me last night. I would have thought that made it clear? Yes, I’m attracted to you. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, and I’d certainly like to remain friends if you can move past it.”

Finn felt speechless. He willed his tongue to work, but his entire body seemed to have temporarily frozen.

“Finn?”

“For Force sake, Poe, I’ve been in love with you for months!” He finally burst out, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

A million different emotions crossed over Poe’s face before he broke out in a disarming smile.

“Really?!” He sounded shocked, but also – Finn really hoped he wasn’t imagining this – pleased and hopeful.

“How could I not be? You’re the first person to ever be nice to me, and you look like…” Finn trailed off and gestured at the general adorable perfection that was Poe Dameron.

“You never said anything.” Poe sounded strange – in awe? But why would he be in awe of Finn?

“Because I don’t deserve you! I knew you didn’t love me back!” Finn was exasperated. Surely Poe knew just how amazing he was?

“What do you mean you don’t deserve me? Finn, you’re a hero! You saved my life! If anything, I don’t deserve you.” He stepped towards Finn, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. “And I love you too, you know.”

Finn’s brain short-circuited.

“You can’t.”

“I can and I do. Finn, I love you. Now, I hadn’t planned for this to come out following ill-advised drunken behaviour, but I’d very much like to kiss you now. Would that be OK?”

Finn felt a little drunk just off Poe’s confession. His brain had overloaded. How could Poe, amazing Poe, love someone like Finn, a broken ex-Stormtrooper?

“I’m all sweaty.” He found himself mumbling.

“I don’t care. Unless you’re proposing we share the shower?” Poe’s eyes took on a strange glint that made Finn weak at the knees.

“Um. I.”

Poe moved his hand from Finn’s shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek.

“I was joking. I don’t care about the sweat. And I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for.”

“I want to kiss you.”

Finn’s voice almost shook as he spoke. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t dreaming. But dream or not, the smile that lit up Poe’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Good.” Poe murmured, and then his lips were on Finn’s. 


End file.
